GODZILLA WARS: Vengeance
by DM94
Summary: After an encounter with a crazed scientist, and with another great battle looming on the horizon, Akio worries as Dylan's quest to kill Godzilla threatens to devour his very soul...
1. Chapter 1

it is important to note that this is the third part of a trilogy, so before reading this story make sure you've read the first 2. first, Godzilla Wars: The Reign of King Ghidorah. link:

s/7997637/1/GODZILLA_WARS_The_Reign_of_King_Ghidorah

and secondly Godzilla Wars: Invasion of the Space Monsters. link:

s/8130276/1/GODZILLA_WARS_Invasion_of_the_Space_Monsters

please read those before this, as plot an characters carry over directly.

**GODZILLA WARS: VENGEANCE**

CH.1

It was a beautiful place- a quaint little village in the heart of Russia. Despite being such a small place, it usually had its own fair share of everyday hustle and bustle, with folks going about their daily lives. But today it was deserted. A great shadow had come over the place, a threat that if left unchecked would devour the tiny hamlet. At the center of this new ghost town there was a small bar, and there at the counter sat an older gentleman. The old gentleman sat drinking his mug when he heard the door behind him open and someone enter the bar. There was a mirror on the wall opposite him, and so without turning he saw the G-force uniform. He had known that this would happen. The soldier spoke.

"Dr. Mifune. We've been looking for you."

The old Japanese scientist chuckled into his beer. "Hello, Akio. Not sure how, but I had a feeling that they would send you to take me down."

"G-force shut your experiments down for a reason Dr. They were too dangerous. But when you took it upon yourself to steal G-cells…"

"Your superiors are simple minded! Heard they've built another mech now. Ha! When will they learn that you can't kill Godzilla just by building a bigger gun? He is the ultimate biological weapon, one with no master. We need an equally powerful biological force; we must use his own powerful DNA against him…"

Annoyed by the interruption, Akio raised his voice now and spoke in a firmer tone. "When you used your own personal vendetta against Godzilla as an excuse to steal G-cells, and then used them to create that monstrosity outside, you stepped over the line."

"That monstrosity, as you so put it, is a beautiful thing, my crowning scientific achievement, and proof that my quest to kill that damned lizard is possible. It is a living breathing creature, and her name is Biollante!"

Buildings began to crumble as the living vines of Biollante reached the edge of the tiny village. The giant living rose was towering on the horizon, giving off an air of majesty. Seeing this terrifying abomination of science through his view-screens, Dylan flipped a switch and Mechagodzilla kicked into gear. After the disastrous failure of the Moguera mech, the two scientists Smithson and Honda had teamed up, combining Smithson's mechanical mind with Honda's discovery of how to harness the energy of the dead King Ghidorah to create a powerful new robot. This machine was also modeled after Godzilla, in the hopes that this would allow him to hold his own in combat far better than Moguera had. Also, technology salvaged from the three alien kaiju made this machine far more powerful and advanced than anything built before. Dylan's radio came to life as Dr. Honda's voice entered the cockpit.

"If you can get close enough to separate the flower from the rest of the stem, we believe that the plant will die."

"Roger that."

And with that Dylan fired up the rocket boosters and flew into combat. Back in the bar, Akio and Mifune were continuing their tense standoff. Mifune slid his hand into his lab coat, grabbing the object hidden there. As he did so, Akio spoke.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me Dr."

Akio took a step forward as he said this, and as soon as he did so Mifune spun around on his bar stool and pointed his pistol at Akio, his finger tensed on the trigger.

"You take one more step and I'll put a bullet in your head."

Akio smiled then. "You won't shoot me. G-force soldiers have this place surrounded. They hear a gunshot they'll storm this bar swat style. How many of em' do you think you can fight off before they blow you away? Five? Ten? Because I bet none."

Dr. Mifune chugged the rest of his drink, then dropped his gun to the floor. As he stood, Akio drew his own gun and aimed at the scientist. Mifune put his hands in the air.

"You win. I surrender. It doesn't really matter though. Your primitive machines will never stop the power of Biollante OR Godzilla, and in the end, when all is lost, you will be begging me to save your lives. If you're lucky, I'll say yes."

"We'll see about that." said Akio as he cuffed the madman.

This battle was quickly becoming more of a challenge than Dylan had anticipated. The simple task of decapitating the plant was hindered by a forest of mutated vines that stood between Mechagodzilla and the main body of the plant. He was fighting the vines off with his missiles and Maser blasts, but wasn't getting far.

"Alright," said Dylan, "I've got the perfect tool for this occasion."

Dylan flipped another switch, and suddenly a gigantic blade shot out of Mechagodzilla's right arm. With the push of a button, Mechagodzilla's blade arm glowed and surged with the yellow energy provided from the Ghidorah scales at the mech's core. Dylan swung the blade, which cut through the vines like a hot knife through butter. In this way, Dylan quickly managed to cut his way through the hundreds of vines until it reached the center of the plant. More vines came and grabbed Mechagodzilla from behind, and the rose bud itself opened up to reveal rows of teeth. Dylan extended the machine's left arm, holding the head of the plant at bay while he swung the blade arm. There was a slashing sound, followed by a great thud as the giant flower hit the ground. The rest of the plant, vines and stem and all, crumpled to the ground there after. Dylan retracted the energy sword, Mechagodzilla still hovering in the air and looking down upon the tangle of plant matter on the ground below.

"Piece of cake" he said before turning around and heading back toward the tiny village.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

The interrogation was long and grueling. Dylan and Akio were attempting the good cop bad cop routine. Dylan sat across from Mifune, who was handcuffed to the table. Akio was pacing behind him, doing his level best to intimidate the elderly Japanese madman. But it wasn't working. Dylan posed the question again.

"Dr. Mifune, we need to know. Do you have any other labs? Any more experiments?"

Akio slammed his fists down on the table. "Talk, damn you! Or I swear I'll…"

Dr. Mifune interrupted Akio by doing the unthinkable. He laughed. "I am a man who has devoted his life to killing Godzilla, the most threatening life-form ever to walk the face of our good earth." Then, looking at Akio he added, "So I'm certainly not afraid of you. I've come to a decision however. I will talk. But not to you, only Dylan here."

Dylan turned his head slightly. "Akio, leave the room."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea Dylan. This old man's shifty. Earlier he snuck a knife past our cavity search an tried to-"

"Akio!" Dylan shouted before turning again and looking his friend and comrade in the eyes. "Please."

"Very well" Akio responded, then looking at Mifune, "but if you need me, for any reason at all, I'll be on the other end of that door." And with that he left.

"Your friend thinks he's a real badass. But you, I see something, an all too familiar darkness just behind your eyes…you would make a much better bad cop."

Dylan looked at the old scientist, a mad glare in his eye. "Familiar darkness? Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean…that there's an obsession in you, the same obsession that has haunted me since 1954. We're a lot alike, you and I."

"How on earth are you anything like me?"

"Well isn't it obvious? We both want to kill Godzilla."

"Godzilla's a global threat. Everyone wants him dead…"

"Exactly. They want him dead for the same reasons that they want to avoid earthquakes and volcanoes, for you and me it's more personal. We don't just want him dead, we want to kill him ourselves. I'm talking about revenge."

"But why Mifune? You know all about me, but why do you want him dead so damned much?"

"Ah. Now there's a story. The year was 1954. I was a young man at the time, still trying to find my place and build some esteem within the scientific community. And I had just made a discovery. A new fossil, never before seen, of a dinosaur that had never been discovered before. I called it 'Titanosaurus'. You know why?"

Dylan shook his head at that.

"Of course not. I named it Titanosaurus because it was, and still is, the largest species of dinosaur ever to be discovered. This was my big break, with this sort of discovery I would be the most renowned man in the paleontological community, and famous worldwide. I came from a poor background; my intellect was all I had. But now there would be articles, books, interviews…I could finally turn my life around. But then another dinosaur, this one living and breathing, came walking out of Tokyo bay, and pushed my discovery into obscurity."

Dylan instantly understood. "Godzilla."

"Exactly. Now mind you, my Titanosaurus is far larger than the species of Gojirasaurus, but in its mutated form Godzilla was far more impressive. My little discovery was simply no match, couldn't compete. I instantly developed a personal hatred of Godzilla, and even after he was killed, the hate never went away. Still there was hope. With Godzilla out of the way, could my discovery come back to the limelight, given time? Alas, no. Because Godzilla was but the tip of the iceberg. There were now many kaiju, ravaging the globe. And I resented them all. So when G-force was formed, I immediately joined the science department and devoted my life to coming up with strategies for the destruction of these mutated freaks of nature. But no matter how many kaiju I helped to destroy, I was still not satisfied. Then there was Ghidorah, and…the new Godzilla, and all my old hate and resentments which had built up for over 50 years were released at once. And if it's the last thing I do, I will see the death of Godzilla- this time at my own hand."

It was an enthralling story, and for a second Dylan pitied this old man, and how the quest for revenge had affected him…but just for that moment. Dylan shook the thoughts from his head and responded, "A lovely story, Dr. now let's get to the reason we're here in the first place, tell me if there are any more experiments…"

"Not yet" Mifune responded, "I've just bore my sole to you, and you must return the favor. I will answer your question, but first…why you? Avenging the death of Dr. Everett is a fine motivation on paper, but you only knew the man for such a short time. Why did the death of someone you worked with for such a short time affect you so?"

The question took Dylan by surprise. "Alright, I'll bite. It's only fair, given what you've told me. Y'see, I never knew my father. I looked up to Everett, such a good man…and even though our relationship was just as short as you say, to me he represented the type of man I'd like to become."

"I see. So killing Everett was like killing an adoptive parent for you, one whom you only got to spend a very limited time with. A much simpler story than mine, but just as profound. Isn't psychology wonderful? Anyway, now I'll answer that question of yours..."

Akio, Smithson, Honda, and Jane stood in the hall waiting to hear from Dylan. Jane spoke.

"So, this Dr. Mifune…he's a renegade scientist. How come I've never heard of him?"

"Because you didn't need to know." said George Martin, who came down the hall and joined them. "After the death of Dr. Everett, Mifune stepped up and suggested that we study the G-cells that were left behind in New York. He wanted to determine the wealth of the G-cell's regenerative and mutagenic properties. His theories were fascinating, but after a few of his experiments went awry, we deemed them too dangerous and opted for Smithson's Moguera design instead. The rest, as they say, is history."

"But Mifune didn't take rejection very well." Akio said, "He was obsessed with his experiments, so he stole the G-cells and went on the lamb. We had an entire division working to bring him in, but needless to say when the Nebulans showed up our efforts had to be spent elsewhere."

Just then Dylan finally exited the room. As he walked down the hall, George asked the question "So?"

Dylan stopped, turned, and responded. "He has no more experiments; he used up all his G-cells. He appears to be telling the truth." Then Dylan continued down the hall, deep in thought.

George turned to Akio. "Go escort Mifune to be processed." Akio complied, and then George addressed Honda. "Dr. Honda, we appreciate your help in designing Mechagodzilla, but now that the machine is complete, we no longer need your assistance in that department. I want you to lead a team of scientists examining the remains of Biollante, similar to the work you were doing in New York before the Nebulan invasion." Dr. Honda readily agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

The North Pole is a cold, desolate place. Everyone knows this, but it never really sinks in until you get there. Here, amongst the ice and swirling winds, was a secret prison facility. It had originally been made for the containment and observation of a single prisoner, the greatest enemy of all humanity. But now, with Dr. Mifune as the world's new number one criminal, renovations had been made and now the prison would house two prisoners. Sitting in his cell, the once proud alien leader Z sat staring at the wall. This prison, as well as the environment that housed it, were torturous. His walls were covered in tic marks the alien had scratched into them, as he counted the days. He still wore his human disguise. In fact, he was forced to, except of course when the scientists ran their experiments. Just then he heard movement, the usual tap tap of shoes coming down the hallway. One of the guards was coming down the hall. The Nebulan scurried over to the window of his holding cell and looking out saw that the guard who was approaching was Mike, Z's informant. Z hated all humans, but this one was particularly disgusting. He was fat, slovenly, cursed with the excesses of a race which had more resources than it knew what to do with. But he was useful to Z, at least for now, for one reason alone; Mike could easily be bought. As the guard passed by, Z spoke.

"Any updates?"

Mike stopped, and then, making sure there were no other guards around, asked "You got payment?"

"Of course." said Z, who then pulled out a small wad of human money. "It amazes me, those other guards…so stupid, unaware when they're being pick-pocketed."

Mike approached the window and, liking what he saw, spoke again. "The new prisoner, that Dr. Mifune I told you of, has just arrived. They've introduced him to his cell."

"Excellent!" was the response. Z slid the money to Mike through the slot that the guards used to give Z the slop that the humans called food. As the guard turned to walk away, Z spoke again.

"You know Mike," he said, "one of the scientists came to visit my cell the other day. They carry a lot more cash than you guards do." Mike turned to see that Z had now pulled out a much larger stack of cash.

"What do you want?" Mike asked.

"I'm scheduled for another experiment tomorrow. I want there to be a little…distraction."

Mike thought it over, his mouth practically watering over the cash. "I can buy you ten minutes, no more, no less."

Z smiled his disturbingly inhuman smile. "Ten minutes would be just lovely. And, to insure your co-operation, you won't get paid this time until after you've done the deed."

Akio had begun to worry about Dylan. They had quickly become friends during the short period between their first introductions and the battle of New York, but ever since the death of Everett Dylan had increasingly become more distant as his thirst to kill Godzilla had grown. Akio shared his feelings, his lust for vengeance, but he had buried those desires. The teachings of his native Infant Island were very clear about revenge, and how it could, if left unchecked, devour one's soul. That was the path he feared Dylan was going down. And ever since the whole business with Mifune, it seemed that Dylan had changed even more. He found Dylan, sitting in his chambers pondering.

"You seem…burdened." said Akio.

"It's that Mifune. A truly despicable human being, yet…I sympathize with him. But what really scares me is that when I looked at him, I saw…"

"An older you." Akio said, finishing his friend's sentence. Dylan looked at him, half in shock.

"Yes."

Just then, the door burst open and, standing in the door was Dr. Smithson, who had obviously been running, as he was panting heavily.

"Good, I've found you both! There's been a series of sinking ships, starting off the coast of south America and heading for the Hawaiian islands. Five ships in less than an hour, we think it could be Godzilla."


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

London, like New York before it, was decimated by the battle that had taken place there. In London however, a new landmark had been created- a huge lake, formed from the crater which had filled with water from the Thames. Though it was quite clear that London would probably never be a functioning city again, it was here that G-force had built Mechagodzilla, and continued to be the base of their anti-Godzilla efforts. In the control room, people were hustling and bustling as they tracked what appeared to be Godzilla move across the pacific. Dylan had already strapped into the Mechagodzilla cockpit, awaiting the green-light to launch. George, ever the showman, got everyone's attention and gave his speech.

"I don't think I need to tell you that G-force has recently gotten some bad press. The Russian government wants to pull out of the world alliance, and I can't say I blame them. They were against the G-force concept from the beginning, and now thanks to our failure to capture our fugitive Dr. Mifune in time, they've got a second Chernobyl on their hands. In short, we need this victory."

And with that, George signaled the operators, who activated the Mechagodzilla launch sequence. Dylan braced himself as he heard the countdown. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….blastoff!"

And with that Dylan ignited his rocket boosters and Mechagodzilla was launched into the stratosphere. As they watched him break through the clouds above, Dr. Smithson spoke to Akio.

"You worry about him, don't you?"

Akio turned, half surprised. "Yes."

Smithson nodded, still looking forward. "I share your concerns."

The seas around Hawaii were always busy, dozens of ships dotting the horizon. Suddenly, there was a great wave. Many of the tinier ships were quickly overturned the gigantic spikes of Godzilla broke through the water and sent tides around as they moved towards the island. The military was prepared for this, with several Navy ships scattered about and tons of tanks and missile launchers set up on the beach. As he reached the bay, Godzilla broke through the water and stood in all his majesty. The Navy ships unloaded their payloads, as did the munitions on the beach. However, Godzilla powered through the explosions and, issuing a roar, unleashed one long atomic blast. The blast immediately destroyed one Navy ship, and then Godzilla moved his blast around the blast, destroying each ship in turn. Then, with the ships dispensed, he swept the ray across the beach, finishing off the rest of the military forces in his way. But, before he could leave the bay and reach the shore, He heard a noise from the east. Turning to face the noise, he saw a mechanical blur fly overhead and land with a thud on the beach, throwing sand into the air. As the dust cleared, Godzilla saw his opponent…a silver monster, glistening in the sunlight. From his cockpit, Dylan saw the great dinosaur on his monitors.

"Prepare to die, you accursed creature."

As if to reply, Godzilla let out a roar and leaned forward, as if to pounce. Dr. Smithson came over Dylan's speakers. "Try to keep the fight offshore, we want to avoid collateral damage."

"Understood."

Before Godzilla could break out in a run, Dylan flipped switch and several dozen panels on Mechagodzilla's chest opened up, firing a barrage of missiles. These served to distract Godzilla, while Dylan fired up the rocket boosters, flying across the bay and delivering a kick which connected with Godzilla's face and sent the monster flying backwards for miles. There was a huge splash, and Godzilla disappeared beneath the waves. Dylan wasted no time in taking Mechagodzilla underwater, and began to furiously scan the ocean floor. But Godzilla found him first, delivering an atomic blast which caught Dylan off guard. Godzilla was an excellent swimmer, and before Dylan knew what hit him, his opponent had closed the gap in lightning fast speed and began delivering multiple hits. Realizing how outmatched he was under water; Dylan determined that he had to make some distance between them. Activating Mechagodzilla's blade arm that he'd used against Biollante, Dylan swung the arm and managed to make a deep cut in Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roared in pain, bubbles spewing from his mouth as he sank back down towards the ocean floor. As he sank, blood spewing from his wounds, his G-cells activated and caused the wound to heal before Dylan's eyes. This angered Dylan.

"You damned lizard!"

Dylan activated Mechagodzilla's maser blaster, which pushed Godzilla to the ocean floor with immense force. But back in London, Dr. Smithson was quickly growing worried.

"Oh no…there's been a huge spike in seismic activity…" Smithson grabbed the microphone and attempted to get Dylan's attention. "Dylan! Get out of there!"

Dylan was taken aback. "Why? I'm winning here!"

"Your maser blast, combined with the impact of Godzilla hitting the ocean floor, has stimulated a massive underwater volcano!"

Hearing this, Dylan spun around and rocketed towards the surface. Godzilla had regained his footing, and, seeing his enemy fleeing, prepared to fire an atomic blast. However, the ground behind him began to crack and shake until….boom. The earth shook as the underwater volcano erupted. The ocean surface broke as lava and smoke billowed into the skies above.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

"What happened out there?" Dylan yelled, as soon as he entered the room. "After the volcano erupted, Godzilla was gone! Care to explain how I misplaced a gigantic mutated dinosaur?"

Smithson collected his thoughts, and then replied. "I think…that is, I hypothesize…that after the eruption Godzilla used the volcano as a sort of…elevator, if you will. He has left the earth's crust behind and ventured down into the endless sea of molten rock known as the mantle."

Akio was astounded. "Can any creature, even Godzilla, survive down there?"

"It would appear so. If the volcano were fatal to Godzilla, he would've fled. Had he fled, we would've caught up with him, as opposed to his immediate disappearance."

Dylan was angered. His chance to kill Godzilla was gone for now, his ultimate victory postponed. As he turned and stormed out of the room, George Martin called after him.

"The important thing is that we prevented civilian casualties! This is a great PR victory!"

"Piss off George!"

Z hated going to the lab, these pitiful humans, so flawed from design to motivation, poking and prodding him with an air of superiority. But today he was content, for his victory was assured him. They rolled him in, restrained to his gurney. One of the scientists looked at his assistant.

"Begin the experiment."

With a nod, the assistant picked up a small circular saw. As he activated it, he drew closer and closer to Z…and then the lights went out. There was an immediate uproar of noise, with the scientists all yelling in surprise. There were also other noises, coming from the dark. Slashes, splashes, grunts, groans, and the occasional burst of gunfire. When the lights were finally restored, about ten minutes after their going out, the head scientist was immediately knocked to the ground. All his coworkers, the other scientists, lab assistants, and guards lay dead, their blood in puddles around them as Z stood over him. The creature had, for the most part, shed his human disguise, revealing his grotesque, insect-like body. However, he still wore his human face, and in his right hand he held the small circular saw which had been intended for him.

"Now then, doctor. Let's conduct a little experiment."

The scientist's yelps of excruciating pain were heard echoing throughout the corridors.

Dr. Mifune sat quietly in his cell. He was terrified. This was only his second day at this accursed installation, and there had been an outbreak of chaos. First the lights had gone out, and stayed that way for about ten minutes. Then he had heard the ruckus. G-force guards running down the corridor, the shouts and yells and even spouts of gunfire. Now he heard a scurrying, as if something large was approaching his door. And then the unthinkable. His door swung open. Only a guard could open the door, because the used a biometric eye scanner. Sure enough, a freshly plucked eyeball fell to the ground. The carnage in the hallways was palpable, all the sights and smells. But Mifune's attention was directed towards his emancipator. It was the famed alien Z, enemy of the human race. He was a spectacle to behold, with that large insect body and the human looking head which topped it. The creature spoke.

"Dr. Mifune. We meet at last. I've heard a great deal about your experiments, particularly the one that got you sent here. You know, I don't have respect for many humans, but let's just say…I'm a fan of your work."

Mifune was stunned. "Why have you freed me? What is it you want?"

"Simple. I only want one thing, but I want it more than anything else in the world. I want Godzilla, and I want him dead. Word is, so do you."

The old Dr looked at his Nebulan savior, trying in vain to read the expressions of Z's creepily vague human mask. "You are suggesting…a team-up?"

"Exactly. You will use your genius to create a new race of super kaiju, but unlike your Biollante we will use my alien genius to control them. With this new force of unstoppable monsters, we will kill our Jurassic friend and then proceed to rule this world with an iron fist."

Mifune laughed. "It's a good plan on paper, but I require G-cells. I've used all of mine up, and after my theft G-force only keeps the G-cells at their world HQ, where it is under heavy guard. We are only two, and those cells are protected by an army. How do you suppose we steal them?"

Z smiled then. "I have a plan for that. We won't need to steal the G-cells; the humans will give them to us, willingly. Interested?"

Given that his only other option was to remain there in prison, Dr. Mifune readily agreed. They set out to steal one of the jets which were kept at the installation, but before they left there was one more loose end to tie up. On their way to freedom they were stopped in the hall by Mike. The crooked guard spoke.

"Z! Where's my money, I demand payment!"

"Of course, my good friend. I had almost forgotten." Z handed him the wad of cash, but Mike was still not content.

"One more thing. You've slaughtered everybody! I'm the only one left, and the distress signal has already been activated. How will we prevent them from tracing this back to me?"

Another grin from the alien. "Oh yes, of course! I had forgotten to let you in on the last detail of my brilliant plan. Believe me; no one will ever suspect you."

There was a sound then, the sound which, when one hears it, they instantly know that they have witnessed a stabbing. An appendage, similar to a stinger, had jutted out of Z's arm and penetrated Mike's stomach. Z retracted the stinger, and Mike instantly fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Z spoke with a mixture of sadistic delight and calm precision.

"Alas, poor Mike…so greedy, so corruptible. You are the living embodiment of your race's failures, and I hate you for it. That's why I saved the most horrible death for you. As I speak, my toxins are rushing through every cell in your body. And by the way, they're very acidic."

Mike's screams of pain, unlike any which had been heard before or since, continued until at last the corrosive substance had finished its work and the traitorous prison guard dissolved into nothingness. Mifune watched this with a mixture of terror and amazement as the acidic mixture of blood and poison began to eat through the floor. When Z continued onwards and barked A "Let's go!" Mifune quickly followed knowing that any misstep could cause him to wind up just like poor Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

It had been a week since the escape, and everyone was on edge. All anyone knew was that there was a massacre, and the alien criminal Z was free. Mifune's fate was unknown at that time, though it was assumed that he too had escaped. Naturally, this meant that everyone was on red alert. George Martin had gone off to G-force world HQ, to help organize the search effort. Meanwhile Smithson, Akio and Dylan stayed locked down at London base and Honda continued his new experiments in Russia, though with added security. As the guards kept watch, they saw something on the horizon. A supply truck came barreling down the road to the main gate, slowing to a stop as the guard stepped forward and banged on the window. The Driver rolled down the window, as the guard spoke.

"State your business."

A bead of sweat rolled down his brow as the driver, a young officer, responded to the question. "Supplies. For the base."

"Funny. I don't recall any shipments scheduled for today." But before the driver could respond to that, another of the guards spoke up.

"You know them scientists. Always running those experiments, and having to order more supplies. Sometimes they put in an order, and it arrives so quickly, that we aren't notified."

"True." The guard turned back to the driver "Was it the scientists that made this order?"

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Okay. You take your shipment to the base, and while you're there do me a favor and tell them scientists that when they order more supplies they must remember to alert us, in case it doesn't reach the books in time."

"Of course sir."

And with that the guards opened the gate and the truck continued toward the compound. Then the driver heard it. That awful voice, the one that had held him captive for the last few days.

"You almost blew it there. You stuttered, faltered…if the second guard hadn't spoken up, they may have conducted a search…"

"My apologies!" the driver pleaded, "Please, please don't kill me…"

"Just keep driving!"

At last the truck reached the compound and came to a stop. No sooner did the young driver put the truck in park, than he felt the stabbing pain as the huge stinger impaled him from the cab behind. Blood splashed the windshield as the driver looked in his rear- view mirror and saw Z rise behind him. "Thanks human. Your services are no longer required."

As the young driver melted in the driver's seat, Z burst from the passenger side door, his feet hitting the ground below. He was wearing a cloak about his entire body, so that all one could see of him was a huge dark mass with a strangely inhuman human face. He looked up at the base before him. It was a marvel of human engineering; Z was not impressed.

Hundreds of monitors covered the wall, giving the two security watchmen that sat at the console views of the entire complex. Suddenly, one of them heard the sound of the door opening and closing behind him. Turning, he saw an old custodian, with a long beard that nearly hit the ground as he swept. The soldier addressed the old man.

"You! Janitor! I don't believe I've ever seen you around before."

"I'm new. A transfer from the Egyptian outpost. They had to relocate me, can't stand the desert heat anymore. Not at my age."

"Well whoever you are, it is highly irregular for this room to be cleaned t this time."

"I agree sir." said the janitor, never looking up from his task. "But I don't question my orders from above."

Before the soldier could address the old man any further, his attention was drawn when his partner exclaimed "Never mind the janitor, look at monitor 37!"

The other soldier turned back to his console and with flip of a switch expanded the image. A mass, humanoid in shape, scaling the outside wall!

"You don't think it's Z, do you?"

"I don't know, but we'd better sound the alarm."

They never got their chance. Within the span of a few seconds, half a dozen bullets riddled their bodies, and they were dead. Smoke still issuing from the silencer on the tip of his gun, Dr. Mifune wasted no time in removing the cumbersome false beard which had been the essence of his janitor disguise. Tossing the dead soldier from his seat, Mifune took possession of the console and, pulling a small walkie-talkie from his pocket, made contact with Z.

"This is Mifune; I'm in the control center, over."

Z smiled as he heard the news. Pressing the button on his headset, he responded. "Copy that. I've found the outside hatch for the hangar, over."

Mifune, genius as he was, wasted no time in hacking through the extensive security protocols, and before long the hatch Z spoke of was open. Mifune came over the radio once again.

"How's that?"

"Perfect. What about my distraction?"

"Way ahead of you, over."

Red lights flashed, soldiers scrambled in all directions as Dylan and Akio entered the Briefing room and saw Dr. Smithson.

"What's the red alert about?" Dylan asked.

Smithson answered quickly. "Security breach. West end of the complex. Could be Z."

"We'd better get down there!" Akio exclaimed, and so the two soldiers joined the crowd of men rushing to the west end. But one figure caught Dylan's attention. In the midst of this crowd of soldiers, headed to the western side of the complex, one man walked east. Not a soldier, but a janitor. Dylan had never seen him before, with his long beard that reached almost to his knees. Still there was something familiar about the man, the way he carried himself. And then Dylan saw it. As the older gentleman walked past him, so very nonchalantly as if to contrast with the hustle and bustle of everyone else, Dylan caught a glimpse of his eyes. There was a familiar twinkle there, a crazed look. Dylan froze then, his mind racing as he realized who it had been. It was Dr. Mifune, and while everyone else went westward, he was headed east- towards the hanger…and Mechagodzilla.

"Stop!" Dylan shouted. He turned and tried to pursue, but he was fighting against the crowd headed the other way, and the noise he generated only served to quicken the disguised Mifune's pace. Turning, Akio realized that his partner had changed direction.

"Dylan? Where are you going?" and so Akio too began fighting the crowd to go east.

Back on the control deck, one of the console operators got Smithson's attention.

"Uhh, sir? Did you authorize Mechagodzilla to be deployed?"

"What? Of course not, there aren't any kaiju related threats at this time. Why?"

"Well sir, the hanger opening sequence has started?"

"What? Negate it!"

"I'm trying sir, but there's some kind of bug in the system."

"My god." Smithson said, "They sent our troops in the wrong direction, so they could steal Mechagodzilla."

When Dylan reached the hanger door, he was shocked. The outside hanger doors were open, and Mechagodzilla was prepped for launch. On the other end of the catwalk that lead to the mech's head, stood Dr. Mifune. He had shed his disguise, janitor clothes, beard and all laying scattered about the walkway. He held a gun in one hand, and a walkie-talkie in the other, which he now used.

"Z! Open up!"

And with that, the hatch that lead inside the giant robot opened up wide. But before Mifune could enter, Dylan raised his gun and shouted at the mad scientist.

"Mifune! Stop!"

Mifune turned a crooked smile on his face as he looked at the young soldier. "Dylan! I might've known that you'd catch me in the act. You're a smart boy."

"Drop your weapon and back away from Mechagodzilla!"

"And what good would that do? My associate is already inside, even if I am captured, the most powerful weapon ever devised will still be in the hands of the alien menace. G-force has failed. They were always destined to fail. Why do you stay with them? You desire to kill Godzilla. They have proven that their strategies and efforts are useless. They aren't willing to go too far. We will go as far as necessary."

Akio had caught up with Dylan now, standing behind him in the hallway. Dylan seemed hesitant now, less resolute. He was shaking a little. Mifune spoke again.

"I already told you once what I see in you. We are alike, you and I and Z. We all want the same thing, and we want it more than your foolish friends can understand. Join us. Work with us and we will see Godzilla broken and destroyed!"

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Akio, but it was too late. Dylan had listened. He lowered his gun, and, a look of determination in his eye as his friend continued shouting at him from behind.

"No Dylan! Don't!"

But Dylan wasn't listening to him. He began walking toward Mifune. The evil scientist's eyes narrowed then, and his smile grew even more wicked. Stepping back, he entered Mechagodzilla, and then raised his gun and pointed it out at Dylan! The young soldier stopped, a look of shock taking over his face.

"Foolish boy. You think we have use of you? A young hot-headed soldier? I'm not taking that risk; I just needed you to lower that gun of yours."

Mifune squeezed the trigger then, and as the muffled sound exited the silenced gun, a bullet flew across the catwalk and knocked Dylan to the ground.

"No!" Akio shouted, raising his own gun and spraying bullets at Mifune. But it was too late; Mifune quickly closed the hatch and Akio's bullets simply bounced off Mechagodzilla's armored exterior. As the huge Mech broke away from the catwalk and blasted off into the stratosphere, Akio bent down over his fallen comrade. "Dylan, are you all right?"

"Besides the shot to my ego, yes." Dylan opened up his uniform and revealed that he had been wearing a Kevlar vest underneath. Akio smiled.

"Clever man; always prepared."

"Yeah well right now I feel pretty stupid." As Akio helped Dylan back to his feet, Dr. Smithson arrived, stepping out onto the catwalk and looking up at the sky.

"They've gone. If Z has teamed up with Mifune, they probably plan on continuing the mad doctor's experiments."

"Then they'll need G-cells." said Akio.

"Yes and there's only one place that they can get enough G-cells." answered Smithson, "G-force world headquarters, Tokyo."


	7. Chapter 7

again, apologies for ho long it took to come out with ch.6. had a lot going on. so, as a reward for patience, here's ch. 7, which I whipped up as quick as possible.

CH.7

Tokyo was an interesting city. Being the site of the original Godzilla's 1954 attack, it was the first city ever to be rebuilt after a kaiju attack. Due to this, the people of that great city and their heroism served as a model to the entire world, which was soon dealing with many such kaiju woes. Thus, when G-force was organized, this city was selected to be the world HQ. This city, which had been the first to be victimized by the monsters, was now heading the efforts to destroy the monsters. The base itself was beautiful, a marvel of architecture and technology which had been built on to and grew more impressive as the years drew on. But today it was in crisis. Reports from London, as well as Dr. Smithson's theory of Z's motives, had people scrambling about madly. At the center of the scramble were the two leaders of G-force, George Martin and general Ishiro. Ishiro was the head commander and the only person in the whole of G-force with authority even over Martin. He was tall, built, with the darkest of hair and a stern expression. He was a marvel to watch, organizing troops to prepare for the attack they all knew was coming. One of the lieutenants spoke up.

"General Ishiro sir! Mechagodzilla is approaching, on the horizon!"

"Are our defenses in place?"

"Yes sir. The troops are as ready as they'll ever be."

Ishiro looked at the view screens and said, with an air of urgency, "Then there's only one thing to be done; let us pray."

A line of maser cannons stood between Mechagodzilla and Tokyo, and a battalion of enemy jets dotted the skies ahead. Z laughed at the pitiful display.

"Well, well, well!" the alien snickered, "The apes have anticipated my moves better than I might have thought. No matter, all the more fun for me."

The masers were first, firing a blast of pure energy directly at Mechagodzilla. The blasts hit their mark, and there resulted a huge mid-air explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, Mechagodzilla still hovered there, barely a scratch on it. Again Z chuckled.

"Is that the best you've got?" And with that Mechagodzilla's chest compartments opened up, and a rain of missiles came down upon the masers, destroying them with little effort. This target destroyed, Z looked up at the swarm of jets before him. "Next?"

And the battle was on, though one could hardly call it a battle. It was more of a slaughter, with jets buzzing about like flies to deliver missiles which had little to no effect. With a wave of its arm Mechagodzilla dispelled many of them, the rest meeting their eventual end by the mech's powerful mouth blasts. Before long, all the opponents were gone and the machine had reached its intended destination. Devastated, Ishiro and George watched as the powerful Mechagodzilla touched down in the middle of the city, crushing buildings and leading to great collateral damage. And then the unthinkable. Mechagodzilla fired hundreds of guided missiles from its back, which swarmed around the city, causing devastation. Worst of all were the targets. The missiles took out roads, tunnels, bridges. Any and all ways out of the city were gone. There would be no evacuations. The lieutenant spoke again.

"Sirs, they're sending a signal, trying to communicate with us."

"Well, patch them through." Ishiro said. And so, before long all the viewing screens changed, and there in the pilot seat sat the huge insect form of Z, a grin on his human face. Behind him stood Mifune, who wore a quiet calculating expression.

"What do you want scum?" asked Ishiro.

Z responded, snickering as he spoke. "As you can see, we've sealed Tokyo off. Nobody leaves, which means if you don't give in to our demands, everybody dies."

"And just what are your demands?"

"Glad you asked. We want your G-cells. All of them. You will deliver them to us, or we will use this weapon to wipe out every man, woman and child in the Tokyo area, and take the G-cells by force."

There was a great silence. Their request was an impossible one, yet there seemed to be little choice. Z spoke again.

"I suspected there to be some reticence, and I'm sure you humans have much debating to do. So here's what I'll do. 24 hours. No more, no less. If I don't have my G-cells by this time tomorrow, then you've signed your own death notice. We excitedly await your decision."

And with that, the screens changed once again, and the madman was gone, replaced by the images of Mechagodzilla, standing frozen in the center of town. George quickly broke the silence.

"Well, there you have it. We've no choice. We must give in and give them the G-cells."

"Not so hasty." Ishiro responded." There are variables to consider. Before we consider giving in to these terrorists, I suggest we make use of the day we've been given."

"You can't be serious! You saw how easily they cut through our defenses, what choice do we have?"

"I don't want to hear it." Responded the old general. "Don't forget, you may be the liaison between G-force and the world leaders, but I still outrank you. We will not respond to this threat, at least not yet. Now if you'll excuse me I have thinking to do." And with that he left the room.

George was angered, not used to being outranked. "Great, just great!" he said, "I think I can honestly say, things can't get much worse."

In Russia, Honda sat in his tent, test tubes scattered about. The remains of Biollante were truly a marvelous thing to study. Their cellular structure was miraculous, like nothing ever seen before. He enjoyed his new post here, despite the disturbing news of late. Outside, the soldiers who were accompanying him stood around talking.

"Man, I hate being on these scientific assignments, especially when you hear about all the stuff going on."

"I hear you Mac…what I wouldn't do for some action. Some kind of excitement."

They got their wish. Suddenly, Honda began to hear screams, of soldiers and scientists alike. Exiting his tent, he couldn't believe what he saw. The vines of Biollante, which had lay dead about the ground, were suddenly springing to life! Soldiers fired bullets in all directions, only to be ripped apart by the plant appendages. One scientist, who had been scraping samples from the vines, met an especially gruesome death. At the end of the vine there was a small rosebud, with a mouth and teeth at its center. Opening this mouth, it sprayed the frightened scientist in the face with a strange yellow mist. The mist burned the man's flesh, and he fell to the ground and rolled around in agony. Faced with this massacre all around him, Honda turned to run, but tripped and hit his head, going out cold. When he came to, about an hour later, he picked himself up and dusted off.

"I got to stop taking these type assignments." he said. Then, turning, he was taken aback. All the others were dead, and Biollante, the giant plant was gone, leaving a humongous hole behind.


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8

As their supersonic jet entered Tokyo, Dylan looked out the window, at the huge robot standing at its epicenter. It was night now, the attack on the London base, as well as the invasion of Tokyo, had happened earlier that morning. Dylan was fine overall; thanks to his Kevlar vest the bullet had done no more than bruise a few ribs. But even though his body was fine his mind was troubled. Akio had told him time and time again that he worried about him; about how revenge could devour the soul. Dylan had written these off as pointless babble, until today. Since he was shot, he was thinking clearer than he had since the death of Dr. Everett. He felt many things, but overall he felt incredibly stupid. There were four of them on this plane, him, Smithson, Akio, who was flying the plane, and Jane who, despite the danger involved, had come along for the scoop out of pure stubbornness. Smithson sat by Dylan and, noticing how troubled the young man was, attempted to comfort him.

"You know you really should feel privileged."

"Privileged? How can I feel anything but guilt? I attempted to betray G-force, all of humanity for that matter. And I got shot."

"You should feel privileged because you got shot. Akio and I were both worried about you. Dr. Mifune could've allowed you to come along, but I think he- at least subconsciously- decided to spare you that fate. After all, it's too late for him, but not you. That gunshot was your second chance."

"I don't know Dr; I think you may be over-thinking this thing."

"Let me give you an example. As a boy, my favorite book was Moby Dick. Ever since I met you, I worried about your attitude towards Godzilla. We all work to kill him but for you it was so personal. I often worried that you were Captain Ahab and Godzilla was your Moby Dick. I don't know how familiar you are with the story, but Ahab, like many others with an obsession, didn't have a very happy ending."

As Dylan thought about what had just been said, their plane caught Mifune's attention.

"Z! A plane! Shall we shoot it down, as we did the others?"

"Why bother? The other planes we've shot down were attempting to leave the city. This one is coming in." That wicked smile crossed the aliens' face, "I don't mind people entering the city, because they will never leave!"

They finally reached the G-force landing strip, and so Akio brought the plane to a stop. As the four of them exited the plane, George Martin came out to meet them.

"Good to see you've come. We're in a real predicament here, thanks to your failure to guard the Mechagodzilla mech."

"Now now George. Try to be civil. We weren't very successful in trying to stop Z and Mifune ourselves." George spun around quickly, and found general Ishiro talking down to him once again. With gritted teeth, George stormed back into the base, and Ishiro, turning back to the others, spoke again. "My apologies for George. But you know how he is…still, what he was trying to say was this; we have a serious situation here, and your opinions will be very helpful to me."

And with that they entered the base, and did just as they had done so many times before, when King Ghidorah arrived for the first time and when the Nebulans first attacked. They called an emergency meeting. The question was a simple one. Would they give in to Z and Mifune's demands? General Ishiro would be the one to decide this, with Smithson and George arguing the different sides. George began.

"It pains me to say so, but I'm afraid we've been defeated here. The enemy has taken possession of the greatest weapon ever designed and built by human hands; they've also cut off all roads bridges and tunnels so that nobody can leave the city. Some panicked citizens, against our recommendations, attempted to flee via plane or boat, only to be swiftly destroyed. Our forces are decimated, and we cannot call for reinforcements because it would in all honesty be futile. Therefore, we have no choice but to give in to their demands."

Ishiro turned to face Smithson. "Rebuttal?"

Smithson took a moment to compose a reply, and then spoke. "It worries me, George, how quickly you decide to give in to these terrorists. Why is that? Is it cowardice?"

This angered George who jumped up and yelled a reply. "Cowardice? Do you mean to call me a coward? I'm simply stating that we have no other options!"

"But we do." Smithson said, in a firmer tone. "We will refuse, outright. Fire me for this later if you so wish, but I call you a coward because your decision is obviously made out of fear of death. But there is more to lose here than our lives. We saw what Mifune did with just a few G-cells and a plant. We also saw, during the Nebulan invasion, that Z knows how to psychically control monsters, presumably through some form of neural implants. Connect the dots here. With that many G-cells we're looking at an entire race of mutant monsters, under Z's control. The entire planet is at stake here!"

"I've heard quite enough." said Ishiro. "If they want the G-cells, they will have to pry them from our cold dead hands."

George, still enraged and insulted, slinked out of the room. The decision had been made. Tomorrow Mechagodzilla would destroy them, and only a miracle could save them now.


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9

Dylan woke up the next day in his bunk and looked at the clock; it was noon. Walking through the halls toward the control center, everyone was in silence. In a few hours, time would be up. Mechagodzilla would begin his attack, and they would make their last stand. Even in the control room, there was that same somber tone. Then the doors burst open and the room came to life. George Martin, accompanied by dozens of G-force soldiers, burst into the room.

"George?" Ishiro asked, "What's going on here?"

"Glad you asked." George pulled out a document. "I have here an executive order from the world leaders themselves, demanding that we turn the G-cells over to Z and Mifune."

General Ishiro grabbed the document and, after reading over it, looked back at George, angrily. "You went over my head, you son of a…"

Ishiro went to strike George, but his own men held him back.

"Sorry sir, we have to restrain you."

"You see, Ishiro? Unlike you, your men know their place."

Dylan stood, watching this unfold. George was going to give the G-cells to the enemy, doom the planet…not on his watch. Dylan ran out of the room, catching George's attention.

"Where's he going?"

"He's heading toward the G-cell holding facility." said Smithson.

George was outraged. "Stop him!"

Dylan ran down the hall, his mind racing. Ever since London, he had been looking for an opportunity to redeem himself. This was it. He heard the soldiers chasing after him, but that only made him run faster. His heart pumping, he reached his goal. A huge lab, and at the center, a large circular tank containing a green liquid which seemed to glow as the florescent lights touched the glass barrier of the tank. It was a beautiful sight, but he had no time to ogle it. He threw a grenade into the lab, and the G-force soldiers tackled him to the ground just as the tank exploded, taking the precious G-cells with it. George arrived then, out of breath from chasing after Dylan. Looking at the lab, he gritted his teeth and shook with anger. He turned and commenced to yell at Dylan.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"I've prevented you from making a huge mistake."

George was infuriated. "Men! Lock him in the brig!"

"Delay that order."

George turned to see Ishiro. "What are you doing? He prevented me from carrying out an executive order from…"

"…from the world leaders. Yes I know." the general said, cutting George off. "But you see, that order was the only thing that gave you authority over me, and now that it is void," he then proceeded to rip the document to shreds, "I'm running the show again. You see, unlike you, I know my place. Men, take Mr. Martin to the holding cells."

And with that, the G-force soldiers began dragging George down the corridor. "You fool! We'll all die!"

General Ishiro turned then, and in a much firmer tone, said "Yes. We will die. And why not? Everyone has to eventually. But unlike you, we will die with honor."

And so they returned to the command center. And as Ishiro, Smithson, Akio, Dylan, Jane, and all the G-force soldiers awaited their fate, the hours began to roll by.

Z sat in the cockpit of Mechagodzilla, awaiting the human's inevitable surrender. But as the clock ticked on, he considered the impossible; did they intend to die, rather than give in to his demands? Finally, after hours of waiting, Mifune entered the cockpit.

"Z sir, the time has come."

"I know, and still we have not received the raw materials needed for your experiments."

"So? What do you intend to do?"

"Well doctor, I intend to rule this world soon. And just to show them how nice of a tyrant I am, I'll give them one final opportunity to do the right thing."

And so Z sent a signal to the humans below. They answered, and as they popped up on his display, he spoke.

"Humans! The time is here. You've had 24 hours to comply, and still I have no G-cells. Give me your answer now, or else."

General Ishiro, brave man as he was, boldly stood up to the alien. "They are gone."

Z wasn't sure he'd heard him right. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, alien. We have disposed of the G-cells. You'll never get your hands on them because they have been destroyed."

Z was floored. Several thoughts overtook him, first disbelief, followed by pure unadulterated rage. "Well, I'm impressed. Didn't know you earth apes had it in you. Very brave, but foolish. Oh so foolish." And with that, Z cut off the signal and began firing up Mechagodzilla's systems for attack.

On their screen, the humans saw Mechagodzilla begin a solitary march through the city, towards their base. Buildings were destroyed, people squashed like bugs. General Ishiro addressed his men.

"This is it. It has been an honor, serving with you all."

Just then, the earth began to shake fiercely, and both Ishiro and Z exclaimed "What the hell?!"

Smithson looked at the readings. "It's no ordinary earthquake. Looks like a volcanic eruption."

"Mount Fuji?" asked Akio.

"No, can't be. It's too close to be Fuji…"

Then it hit Dylan like a ton of bricks. "It's him! Godzilla!"

And just as he said that, the earth broke open, miles behind Mechagodzilla. Z spun the mech around to see what was happening, and as lava began to pour from this new crack in the earth, the mighty Godzilla emerged, hot magma dripping from his body, and let out an ear-shattering roar.

"He sees Mechagodzilla. Thinks we're still in combat." said Dylan.

Back in Mechagodzilla's cockpit, Z smiled at the mage on his screen. "Well, it never fails does it? As soon as I try to kill these humans, he shows up. Truly impeccable timing for a lizard."

"You know sir." said Mifune, "Godzilla's dead body would provide us with more G-cells than we'll ever need."

"I know." Z said, his creepy smile widening. "It's on now."


	10. Chapter 10

okay so there will be one more chapter after this, and then that'll be all. Hope everyone's enjoyed the trilogy.

CH.10

Godzilla stared at his metal counterpart, remembering the battle just days before. Filled with anger, the great lizard king tilted his head back and issued another bellowing roar before charging at his enemy full-speed. Countering this was Z, who activated Mechagodzilla's jet boosters and, zipping across the city like a jet, met his enemy head-on. Thus the hand-to-hand combat began. The scene was a flurry of kicks and punches, tail-whips and head-butts. So furious was this scramble for power that to the naked eye one could only see a mass of grey-green flesh grappling with a series of metal slashes. Finally, Z managed to land a kick to the face of Godzilla, sending him reeling down into the cityscape below. Scratched up but barely damaged, Mechagodzilla still stood tall.

"Alright," Z said, "Let's kick it up a notch!"

Just as Godzilla re-gained his footing, he was hit with a barrage, all Mechagodzilla's weaponry being fired down upon him. There missiles galore, artillery shells, and billions of armor-piercing rounds. This uncompromising onslaught Threw Godzilla back, laid waste to the already damaged city, and created a huge cloud of dust and debris, the likes of which was never before witnessed by human eyes.

"Godzilla's not doing so good out there." observed Akio, as everyone looked at the screen with nervous anticipation.

Z continued pulling his triggers, only to hear clicking sounds. "Sir, I believe you're out of ammo." Mifune stated.

"You're right. Time to switch to energy-based weaponry."

And with that the alien flipped a switch, and Mechagodzilla opened its mouth, golden energy swirling around its jaws as it powered up its Maser blast. But before he could fire the weapon, the huge dust cloud was instantly cleared as the blue atomic fire of Godzilla shot forth and knocked Mechagodzilla backwards. As his enemy flew back, Godzilla attempted to capitalize on this by jumping to tackle Mechagodzilla to the ground. But Z would not have it. Mechagodzilla whipped its tail, knocking Godzilla across the face. Godzilla hit the ground again, and Mechagodzilla hit the ground as well. Rising, the two monsters stared each other down once more.

"Alright you damned Lizard. You want a fight, you got it."

Z began to power up the maser blast again, and this time Godzilla powered up his own blast as well. The two monsters fired at the same time, and their blast connected with each other, each ray trying to out-do the other. The struggle sent shockwaves through the air, crumbling buildings and rocking the G-force ship like a wave-tossed boat.

"This is bad." said Smithson.

"Why?" Ishiro asked, his voice shaking from the same panic that racked them all.

"We had the idea of an energy clash in mind when we designed Mechagodzilla. Godzilla can only hold his blast for a few minutes at most, even with his gigantic lungs. But Mechagodzilla can continue going up until his power cells are drained. And that would take hours!"

And indeed, this critical weakness took course just as Smithson had implied. After a few minutes of the intense clash, Godzilla simply could not hold it any longer. His blast began to falter, But Mechagodzilla's powerful masers kept powering on, and Godzilla was hit with the full force, both of his opponent's maser as well as the atomic energy he himself had emitted. All this energy coupled together hit Godzilla with such a force that the gigantic dinosaur was propelled backwards, clearing the city completely and landing with a splash in Tokyo bay, quickly sinking to the bottom.

"Ha!" Z exclaimed, a sound of sheer giddiness in his voice. He fired up the rocket boosters, and Mechagodzilla flew into the air, coming back down on the edge of the shore. "Wait for it…" the alien said, again charging Mechagodzilla's powerful maser cannons up to maximum, holding it there until the right moment. Then, Godzilla again surfaced from the water, beaten and bruised but far from defeated. "Now!"

But before Z could fire the maser blast again, the earth again began to shudder and shake in a massive earthquake. "What the hell's going on now?" general Ishiro exclaimed as the whole city rattled for the third time that day.

Honda was exhausted. With all his vehicles destroyed, he had had to walk miles back to the small Russian village which had been a ghost town ever since the first appearance of Biollante. Making his way to the back of the bar, he put the phone to his ear. Still in service. He then began frantically dialing, not sure how much time he had left. Back in Tokyo, Dr. Smithson felt a second vibration, not that of the earth, but of his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out, didn't recognize the number, and was about to ignore before he realized that this was a long distance call- from Russia.

"Hello?"

"Smithson! This is Honda. Listen…"

"Look Dr. Honda, as much as I would love an update on your experiments there, I can't talk now. We've got a situation here, an earthquake…"

"Listen Smithson! It's Biollante!"

"What?"

"Biollante! It's alive! Slaughtered all my men, sprayed some of them with some type of radioactive spores…"

That's when Smithson saw it. Miles out at sea, the water broke as gigantic green vines shot up into the air. "It can't be!" shouted a bewildered Dylan.

Smithson brought the phone back up to his mouth. "I see that Honda, it's here…talk to you later…"

"What? Smithson get yourself out of-"

Dr. Smithson hung the phone up before his colleague could finish. Another form rose from the depths of the sea, in the midst of the hundreds of tentacle-like vines. Gone was the lovely rose which had topped the beast in Russia, replaced instead with a head…with huge, crocodile-like jaws. The earthquake subsided as Biollante, now fully emerged, let out her own battle cry.

"My god," Dylan shuddered, "It's mutated even more than before."

Z too was astounded. "Is that?"

"YES!" Mifune shouted, full of ecstatic pleasure. "My creation, my beautiful Biollante, has survived…and she's even more lovely than before! There is no more hope now, Godzilla will surely die! And you know what that means?"

BANG! Blood splattered the console as Z's head exploded. "It means that I no longer need you, sir." Mifune, the tip of his gun still smoking, proceeded to pull the dead Nebulan's limp body from the pilot seat.

Godzilla was intrigued by this new creature, more so than his metal counterpart. He had never seen this being before, yet he could sense something strange, as if this were a member of his own race. He began walking toward the strange sight, only to be punished for his curiosity. One of the creature's vines shot forth, wrapping itself around Godzilla's neck. Angered, Godzilla let out a roar and then issued his atomic blast, severing the vine which he then threw down into the waters below. There was no question now that this was no friend, it was a foe. Godzilla roared again, and then the struggle began. Dozens of mutated vines shot out then, grabbing him by the neck, legs, arms, middle…he fought back of course, ripping vines and shooting them with his atomic breath, but it was an uphill battle. Mifune finally succeeded in removing the heavy alien corpse and placing himself in the pilot's seat, strapping himself in. Wiping the blood from his view screens, he saw the struggle happening. Godzilla was fighting bravely against Biollante, but not for long. Not wanting to use his maser blast for fear of hurting Biollante, Mifune fired up his rocket boosters and zipped across the bay, delivering a flying kick to the back of Godzilla's head. This stunned the great beast, long enough for Biollante to gain the upper hand and begin pulling Godzilla towards him.

"Hahahahaha! At last I fulfill my destiny! Godzilla, today you die!"

But Mifune's celebration was short lived, for the cockpit began to shake as Mechagodzilla experienced a great turbulence. Stunned, Mifune realized that more of Biollante's vines had shot forward, this time grabbing Mechagodzilla!

"No! No!" Mifune shouted. He fired up the rocket boosters once again, flying up towards the stratosphere. But it was no use; Biollante's grip was great, and soon Mechagodzilla's boosters had given out, and he too was being pulled towards the great plant. Godzilla had recomposed himself then, and faced with the giant crocodile jaws before him, began to charge up his atomic blast. Before he could fire it however, Biollante opened her great jaws and engulfed Godzilla's top half, as if she meant to swallow him. Blue energy flowed through Biollante's body, as she began to drain her opponent.

"Amazing!" said Smithson, "It's absorbing Godzilla's power, growing stronger."

Indeed, as the life-force of Godzilla entered into the great plant, Biollante began growing even larger than before, creating waves as her great body bulged and expanded. Mechagodzilla too was struggling with the great plant.

"You can't do this!" Mifune yelled, "I created you, I am your father!" intent on teaching his creation a lesson, he charged up his maser blast, only to learn that he couldn't use it. Looking at his technical readouts, Mifune was amazed. The snake-like tentacles of Biollante had entered Mechagodzilla's body and were working their way through the infrastructure. What's more, Biollante had accessed Mechagodzilla's power core, and was now draining energy from him as well! Mifune was terrified. What had he done? In his quest to kill Godzilla, had he created something even worse? Determined not to die, the scientist's mind began racing, trying to come up with a course of action. And that's when he noticed it. In the front of Biollante's body there was a bulge, like some sort of sack. It glowed orange and yellow, like it was the center of Biollante's energy store. Even more important, it looked fairly vulnerable, in contrast with the rest of Biollante's tick hide. Having picked his target, Mifune began taking stock of his available weapons…all his artillery had been spent, he was unable to use energy, and that's when the light bulb went off. He still had one option. And so with the flip of switch, he deployed Mechagodzilla's blade arm.

"Take this, ungrateful plant!"

With a slash, Mifune cut open the sack on Biollante's belly. Biollante howled in pain, spitting Godzilla out as she tilted her head back and roared. Yellow energy was pouring from her wound, lighting up the sky.

"What's that?" Akio enquired.

Smithson answered "Honda said that Biollante sprayed some of his men with radioactive spores…"

Godzilla, drained from the experience, saw the wound in Biollante's chest, and the strange energy emanating from it. He didn't have much left, but Godzilla pulled what remaining energy he could muster into one final atomic blast, firing it into the hole in his captor's chest. The radioactive spores instantly reacted to the atomic fire, starting a chain reaction that ran through Biollante's entire body. Realizing that his creation was about to blow, Mifune excepted his fate. Biollante's entire body glowed blue, getting hotter and hotter until she was no longer visible, building up until…**BOOM.**

There was a loud noise. Not the crashing sound one usually associates with an explosion, more like the overwhelming pop of a sonic boom. The flash of light was unprecedented, followed by a shock wave that stretched out for miles, reaching so far that it engulfed all of Tokyo bay, and what was left of the city was instantly obliterated. Then the flash ended, and all was quite among the ruins.


	11. EPILOGUE

OK here it is, the end to my Godzilla Wars trilogy. Hope everyone who read the series enjoyed it, and hope you like the ending (It's sort of a sad ending, but very fitting I think). I plan on possibly doing a spin-off story about Mothra, so keep an eye out for that at some point in the near future. But with no further ado, here's the final chapter:

EPILOGUE

Dylan awoke. There was a silence going on, a silence like nothing he had heard before. The base was, like the rest of Tokyo, in ruin. Struggling, he pulled himself from the rubble. The explosion had been intense, but far enough from the shore that it wasn't the boom which had caused all this; this was just due to the shockwave. All around him were chunks of buildings, downed power lines, and worse of all human wreckage. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Startled, he turned around and found Akio standing there.

"Oh good" Akio began, his voice weakened as was the rest of him. "You're alive."

"The others?" asked Dylan.

"Dr. Smithson and General Ishiro are both fine. Jane was hurt, they're flying her to a hospital, but she should come through fine. We can't find George though. The holding cells collapsed, his survival is doubtful."

"Where are Smithson and Ishiro anyway?"

"Same place as all the other survivors that can walk. They've all gone down to the shore to see it. I stayed and kept looking for you…"

"See it? See what?"

"Godzilla. Dylan, he's dying."

Dylan was shocked, and instantly he ran toward shore, Akio chasing after him. Along the way Dylan managed to dig a motorcycle out from under the rubble, and with it he and Akio zipped down what was left of the streets with greater efficiency, constantly dodging debris. It wasn't long before Dylan could see Godzilla, his great form collapsed at the edge of the water. Standing in front of him were hundreds of survivors, all that was left of the great metropolis that was once Tokyo. The motorcycle died about a quarter of a mile away from their destination, and so Dylan and Akio sprinted the rest of the way, then began the process of worming their way through the crowd of people. At last Dylan reached the front of the crowd, which had gathered around the head of the dying behemoth. This was a different Godzilla than the one he had come to hate and yet respect. This was not the same beast which had destroyed cities, terrified thousands, and fought the most powerful monsters ever to plague the earth. This creature was beaten, broken. The blast, which he had been at the epicenter of, had burnt his flesh. He had spent his last bit of energy to destroy Biollante, and at last he was spent. The surface of the ocean was covered with dead ocean life. The beach was dotted with charred or burning chunks of metal which had once made up the body of Mechagodzilla, the greatest super-weapon ever devised by humans. And yet the most tragic loss, the one that was being mourned over now, was that of Godzilla, the very creature that all this time they had dedicated their lives to destroying. Dylan wanted to go up, to touch his fallen enemy, but he felt an arm grab his chest, holding him back. It was Smithson.

"You mustn't get any closer Dylan. Though weak and dying, Godzilla's body is still radioactive."

Dylan looked at Smithson then, his eyes tearing up as he asked "Sir? Is this it for him?"

"I'm afraid so son. Biollante drained him of the majority of his life force, and then he used what energy he had left to destroy it. And then that explosion…it's a miracle in itself that he's still holding on now." Now noticing Dylan's tears, which the young man fought to hold back, Smithson added "How do you feel?"

"I should feel great. This is what I wanted after all, isn't it? Ever since that business in New York, I devoted my life to killing him. I wanted to see him like this, broken and dying…and yet, now that it's happening, it's not quite as satisfying as I thought it would be…"

"No, Dylan. It isn't. But then, revenge never is."

Godzilla's breath was slowing down now; his one eye which was still open was now at half mass. It was almost the end then. Feeling as though something should be said, Ishiro stepped forward and, standing in front of the crowd, addressed the dying Godzilla.

"Godzilla. I am General Ishiro, and ever since your appearance my men have fought against you. We are both warriors, you and I. Warriors may fight against each other, and seek each other's destruction. They may kill one another in combat, and ultimately misunderstand each other until the very end, but if those warriors are true, honorable men, then they must never lose their respect for their enemy. We did not observe this. We combated you, but we never gave you the proper respect. Even though you were our enemy, from time to time you also served as our savior. Three times now, forces threatened our earth, some from the stars and some which came from our own ranks. Each time we were helpless to save ourselves, and it was you who saved us, even putting yourself at risk to do so. And so, even though we sought to destroy you, we will now pay you your proper respects, for you died a warrior's death."

His speech over, Ishiro raised his hand and saluted Godzilla. All the other G-force soldiers followed suit, and soon everyone be they soldiers scientists or civilians were joining in the salute, showing their respect for the dying Godzilla. His energy gone, Godzilla issued one final breath as his great eye closed and his consciousness faded peacefully into nothingness. With Godzilla now dead, the humans stopped their salute, and there was a long silence. Finally, Akio spoke.

"So. This is how his story ends…I guess nobody's immortal…"

"Perhaps not," said Dylan, "but you're wrong. There is only one true type of immortality, and that is history. It will be our duty moving forward to ensure that Godzilla and his great sacrifice are never forgotten."

Having spoken his peace, Ishiro left Godzilla in peace, and the crowd followed suit and dispersed, returning to the ruins to look for more survivors. Dylan looked back once, not at Godzilla's Body, but at the sunset on the horizon. And for the first time in a long time, he was hopeful for the future.


End file.
